Devices that generate images are ubiquitous in today's technology. These devices include inkjet ejecting devices, toner imaging devices, textile printing devices, circuit board printing devices, medical printing devices, monitors, cellular telephones, and digital cameras, to name a few. Throughout the life cycle of these devices, the image generating ability of the device requires evaluation and, if the images contain detectable errors, correction. Before such an imaging device leaves a manufacturing facility, the device should be calibrated to ensure that images are generated by the device without perceptible faults. As the device is used, the device and its environment may experience temperature instabilities, which may cause components of the device to expand and shift in relation to one another. As the device is used, the intrinsic performance of the device may change reversibly or irreversibly. Consequently, the imaging generating ability of such a device requires evaluation and adjustment to compensate for the changes experienced by the device during its life cycle. Sometimes these evaluations and adjustments are made at time or usage intervals, while at other times the adjustments are made during service calls made by trained technicians.
Not all components or subsystems of an imaging device experience aging conditions to the same degree or with the same change. Consequently, some components or subsystems require adjustment to return the imaging capability of the device to an acceptable level before other components or subsystems require any adjustment at all. Moreover, adjustment in one component or subsystem may result in a change in another subsystem or component that may then require further adjustment in the altered subsystem or component. Consequently, the integration and interaction of components and subsystems in an imaging system need to consider during corrections to an imaging system to return the imaging capability of the system to acceptable norms.